Cassadine- ?
by Cassadine-Spencer-Quartermaine
Summary: One half Cassadine but what's the other half. Clara knows but what about the rest of Port Charles. My take on what should be happening Iin Port Charles. Will contain multiple OC characters. NOT SONNY FRIENDLY. (Jax/Carly) ( Sam/Jason) Slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Julian) 3/9/18 Spoon Island

"Ava, I didn't expect you to be here. Don't you have Avery tonight."

"I have her tomorrow; my mom is watching her tonight. I guess she decided that she wanted to spend some time with one of her granddaughters. I'm going to find Kiki."

As Ava walked away, I looked up and saw a flash of two kids. It couldn't have been who I thought it was, I would have been told. As I walked up the stairs, I noticed Molly glaring straight at me, she still doesn't understand why Alexis keeps coming back to me. Alexis had told her it was her decision to see who she wanted, and that Molly didn't live under her roof. By the time I got to the third floor, I could hear How to Save a Life playing. Crap! I forgot it was fourteenth anniversary.

"Hello?" I asked before being punched in the rib cage.

The only characters I own are the ones I created everything else belongs to GH.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Valentin is holding a dance on Spoon Island. Deleted that in the last chapter accidentally. Also changed rating because of word choice.**

Clara 3/9/18 Spoon Island

I ran back to the third floor with JJ behind me. Shit! Julian had seen us, if he told Uncle Valentin we both would be on the next plane back to Minnesota while being lectured. When we got back to my room I noticed it was torn apart.

"JJ Closet now!"

By the time I got into the closet and shut the door. Two men dressed all in black walked in.

"That's the blanket in the picture with them" Goon 1.

"While they aren't here" Goon 2.

"Hello?'

Julie did see us. The next sound all I heard was the sound of Julie's bone breaking. I looked over and from the small light coming in I saw JJ face tense up. I shook my head at him, but how could I know how hard this was.

"Where are they?"

"Who?" SMACK!

"Clara and JJ, their mother wants to see them. It is the day their brother died."

"Maybe if she had a maternal ounce of blood in her body I would tell you if I knew." CRASH!

There goes my computer.

"All we need is the boy the girl doesn't matter."

"Not telling you anything." CRACK!

"JJ, go through the tunnel and get Val and Henrik. Find Charlotte." I whispered.

"What about you?" JJ asked.

"Just go."

I watched as he removed the panel in the closet and went through it. I grabbed the pocket knife in my pocket. One of the goons had his back to the closet. I opened the door and stabbed the guy in the thigh.

"FUCK!"

"You little bitch why would you do that."

"I don't matter."

The door slammed opened and Uncle Val and Henrik stood there with their guns drawn.

 _BANG!_

 **I only own the characters I created. Nathan is alive mostly because otherwise I can't write for Maxie.**

 **Guess whose JJ's dad is, and the first right answer will get sneak peek to the next chapter which explains who is in Minnesota.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Characters will be brought back that have died.** _ **Italics**_ **is videos playing. Also if you want any characters brought back PM me and I will try to get them into their own storyline.**

AJ Minnesota 3/9/18

"Ready or not here I come," I said opening my eyes. I could already hear Idget's giggles in the kitchen, mostly likely hiding with her mom. Allie always hid in my office. The door was cracked opened.

" _Matthew come here. Come to daddy."_

" _AJ, he's tired."_

" _Louisa, he just got up."_

" _Look at me. I can do a headstand," Clara said._

"Allie, buddy what are you doing," I asked pausing the tape.

"Its Matt's birthday I wanted to see what he looked like. Why was his mom there?"

"It was before the knife incident."

"When she tried to hurt Clara?"

"Yeah. Let's go find your sister."

"She's with mom. She thought that was a good hiding place." I watched Allie go run to the kitchen. I knew he wanted to know what his older brother would look like. Nobody ever would. I looked at the picture from his first birthday with his Jason scowl. He would be seventeen today, but accidents happen and one of your children die. I sent him away to protect him from his mother only to fall out a first story window.

"I found her dad. She's under the table," Allie called. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed Idget's ankles picking her up.

"Tickle time."

"No … DADDY… STOP"

"AJ put her down, do you want to blow out the candles now," Courtney asked.

"I don't think these two want to better put them to bed."

"Daddy, no I want to," Idget said as I put her down.

"Bridget come sit in my lap then," Courtney said. Allie sat in the chair next to Courtney as I grabbed the birthday cake out of the fridge. It had blue, red, and yellow balloons on it with a blue border, and in blue was HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY MATTHEW! Just like his first birthday. Courtney had already put the candles and the matches on the table.

"Everybody say Happy Birthday," Courtney said.

"Happy birthday Matthew," Allie said.

"Happy Birthday Mattie."

"Happy Birthday son. Alright blow out the candles." Everybody leaned in to blow out the candles. "Who wants a piece before bed."

"ME."

"Me too."

I cut four pieces of the cake before my phone started ringing. I handed the cake out and walked out.

"Hello."

"AJ, its JJ. Our mom figured out that we are here. I heard a gunshot. Can you please come?" JJ told me crying on the phone.

 **Clara= 19, JJ=18, Allie is 10 (Edward Nigbor) this will come into play later. Bridget "Idget" = 7. The only characters I own are the ones I created everything else belongs to GH. Feel free to PM any questions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Error in last chapter Bridget is five not seven. PM me if you want a character back so far AJ, Courtney, and Nathan are alive. Translations will be at the bottom.**

Valentin 3/9/18 Spoon Island

Henrik and I ran up the stairs to the third floor. Charlotte was okay that was a positive. How did Louisa find out they were here? The only other people who knew were Stavros, AJ, Courtney, and me. Hell, if Stavros would let anything happen to Clara, that was his daughter. AJ and Courtney treated those two like their own children, AJ had adopted Clara when she was three. Someone else must have told Louisa, whoever did really needs to rethink their life plans. I swung open that door and found Julian bleeding on the floor and Clara crawling out of the closet. I noticed one of the goons reaching for their gun and Henrik shot him, the other leaving on the floor with a knife in his leg.

"I don't know what happened Uncle Val. The egg donor sent them," Clara said standing up and walking towards Julian. She grabbed a shirt and started wrapping his arm that was bleeding.

"Clara its fine. Where's JJ?" Julian asked.

"He's with Charlotte," I answered.

"POLICE HANDS IN THE AIR," Dante came in with his gun drawn with Nathan behind him. Clara grabbed Julian's hands and put them in the air earing a yelp from him. Henrik and I put down our guns and put our hands in the air. Dante took our guns and unloaded them.

"Who wants to tell me what's going on?" Dante asked.

"Well before you showed up, these two tried to kidnap my brother and me. As you can see it has already been dealt with. You can leave now," Clara told Dante. She hasn't changed in all the time I did not see her.

"Excuse me," Dante asked. "Do you know who I am."

"The _slooooow_ cops."

"Clara knock it off," Julian said. "And please put my hands down." Clara put Julian's hands above his head. Julian sat up against the wall with his hands at his side. Clara leaned against the wall scowling at Dante.

"Peter, what is going on?" Dante asked.

"JJ came downstairs with Charlotte who is asleep to tell us someone was trying to take him and Clara. Valentin and I came upstairs found Julian on the floor, Clara crawling out of the closet, and that goon with a knife in his leg. The other one tried to pull a gun and I shot him. Then you came in," Henrik told him.

"You can check the cameras if you want to," I told Dante.

"We, will show us where it is."

"Can I go find my brother then or get some help?" Clara asked.

"Yes," Dante said. Clara called some one on her cell phone.

"Можете ли вы прийти помочь, пожалуйста?" Clara told who ever she was on the on with.

"Dante what's going on. "Jason asked walking in followed by Griffin. Clara looked at Jason like she recognized him.

"Its you. You killed Matthew," Clara said lunging at Jason.

 **Was it Jason? Well you have too wait for two more chapters. The next chapter is set in Greece. Translation: Can you come help, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Please review if you like it or even if you don't, I want to know what people like and don't like about it. The chapters will be longer from now on I had two tests this week.**

Cassadine Island Greece Stavros 3/9/18

"Kat, I don't see the big deal I ordered the baby a crib, you are seven months pregnant. The baby is going to need a place to sleep," Rafe told Katrina. This was the fourth time they fought today about the baby. Why did I listen to Robert Scorpio about taking in people who needed protection? Oh, yes life in prison was the other option.

"I don't want to get anything until we know that this baby will survive. Rafe did you think you were wasting my uncle's money, maybe I should tell him what you did?" Katrina basically screamed at him. They had yet to notice I was in here.

"YOU ARE SEVEN MONTHS PREGNANT, NOT ONE MONTH," Rafe yelled back.

"Well what if I die. Do you think this baby could survive?"

"You have sickle cell anemia, Kat you'll be fine.

"I'm going to bed then."

"Goodnight, Katrina," I finally spoke up. When she saw I was in there her face turned red and she stormed off. Rafe sat in the chair across from me.

"You can by the baby whatever you want with my money. If she isn't then at least one parent should be," I told him.

"Like you did with Clara?" he asked.

"Giving up Clara both times was the hardest thing I ever had to do but look how she turned out. She works for the WSB, and she doesn't hate me for it. If worse comes to worse I will be on your side if she still acts like this once the baby comes I'll tell Stefan to let you have the baby while she gets some help."  
"I don't want to leave this baby ever, but I can't stay with Kat." as Rafe said this I started chuckling. Rafe gave me concerned look.

"If she wasn't pregnant she wouldn't be here. I would rather have Luke Spencer here then her."

"You miss Clara, don't you?"  
"I always miss her, but at least AJ sends me updates on her. She comes to visit when she can, but I wish I had gotten more then three years with her."

"What was it like with Clara, JJ, and Matthew here?"

"Clara would always sleep under her bed, which came from hiding from her mom. JJ would always crawl into my bed. Matthew would always sleep in his bed. Clara was loud and always wanting attention, JJ would follow Clara around like a lost puppy, and Matthew was always breaking bones."

"Matthew had brittle bone, didn't he?"  
"Yeah that's why when he was playing with Drew and tripped out of the window he died. How fast he fell, because he was running shattered most of his bones killing him."  
"That must have been hard on you being trusted with someone else's child to watch them die and then delivering that news."

"AJ forgave me, but I still haven't. How do you forgive yourself for promising to take care of someone's child and then let them fall out the window? I just can't yet not with how it affected Clara."

"Wait who was Drew?"

"Someone my mother was going to use against the Quartermaines."

"I'm glad I have yet to meet Helena."

"Be glad, she made me treat my family like dirt and the fact that Stefan and Valentin trust me at all is surprise. Natasha is never going to trust me and if Kristina was still alive she probably never talk to me ever."

"I'm surprised that you didn't throw me out after what happened with Clara."

"Rafe everyone makes mistakes and that was one. Look at me," as I said this my phone started ringing.

"Stavros its AJ. Louisa knows where JJ and Clara are. You and I have to go to Port Charles. Now."

 **Note: Well that's how Matthew died. All I own is the characters I created everything else belongs to General Hospital.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Casting at the bottom. Shorter chapter because the next chapter will be set on the 10** **th** **.**

Jason Spoon Island 3/9/18

"It you. You killed Matthew." That was all I heard before some girl knocked me off my feet and I landed on the floor. "He was three." PUNCH. "HOW COULD YOU!"

I looked up to see Franco carrying the girl out of the room fighting. He looked at Dante who just nodded. I could hear her yelling at Franco as he carried her down the hallway. That's when I noticed Julian leaning against the wall covered with bruises and holding his ribcage. I stood up to see Valentin looking like he was having a realization.

"Oh my god," Peter said before darting after them.

"He was real," Valentin said looking at me. "Not Jason, someone else."

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Nothing don't worry about it yet. Your brother will have to explain when he knows."

"Drew and I aren't talking."

"Can I have some medical attention please? Unless we are going to have a lawsuit from my kids because I die from internal bleeding. I mean Dr. Munro you could help the guy with the knife or bullet wound. Officer West you could do something. Valentin go find JJ and Clara," Julian said. Valentin walked out of the room.

"Um, excuse me. I'm not done with this investigation," Dante said just as confused as I was. I walked out of the room to talk to Drew about who Matthew was. As I walked down Elizabeth walked by.

"What's going on Franco just carried a screaming girl down to the ballroom, saying that he murdered Matthew?" she asked.

"I don't know, but they need some help in there bandaging some people up," I said as I walked away. I just wanted to find Drew and ask about who Matthew was. As I walked down to the ballroom I started to hear more screaming.

"FRANCO, HE KILLED MATTHEW! HE PUSHED HIM OUT THE WINDOW."  
"Clara that's Jason. Didn't Drew look like him?"  
"Yeah. Why does that matter?"

"Franco, who is she and did Drew kill a kid?" I asked walking in. That's when I saw Drew look at Clara? in the eyes and then fall and start seizing. Where was Sam? Patrick ran over and put a pillow under his head.

"I don't know Jason. All I know is that something really bad is going to happen."

"If you know something is going to happen then tell us, because whatever is going to happen is going to be your fault entirely." Sonny said. 

**Note: Change of who plays Allie to look more like Michael.**

 **Matthew** **.**

 **Allie** **UploadedFiles/12578/supers/12578_su_1495559364_dsc_**

 **Bridget** **.**

 **Clara** **. /hostedimages/1379786842i/488255._SX540_.jpg**

 **JJ** **. /main-qimg-a9220566df9496d49ad04032d2fb15bd**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Sorry that this took so long to write, long weekend plus being sick. Allie is played by Drake Ivory.**

AJ General Hospital Rooftop 3/10/18

I was angry, because Allie decided to hide on the plane. So now we both were on the rooftop waiting for Stavros to arrive, and for Henrik to give us an update. Allie sat on the ground doing homework, knowing how much trouble he was in.

"Pack up," I told him. After he finished packing up, I heard the roof door start to open. We both ducked under the stairs.

"Franco, you need to tell me what's going on," Jason said pulling Franco onto the roof. Franco looked up, saw me, and smiled.

"Like I said, ask your brother," Franco said nodding at me. Jason turned around and saw me.

"AJ," Jason said while noticing Allie standing behind me. "You're alive."

"Yeah, hi Jase," I walked out from under the stairs and over to Jason while extending my hand. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I was confused with this side of Jason showing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Franco walk over to Allie and Allie smile for once today.

"Who's this?" Jason asked nodding to Allie.

"Allie, Alan James Quartermaine the Third."

"He looks like Michael did at that age. Why are you hiding out up here?"

"I don't want to face Sonny, or get shot by him. I swear I did not kill Connie, Jason."

"Ava Jerome did and don't worry Sonny knows."

"So, does that mean he is going to apologize for once in his life, for almost killing me. Actually, wait I did die for a couple of minutes."

"I'm sorry AJ, that couldn't be here to stop him."  
"Why weren't you being held in Russia or someplace Cassadinie. Jase its fine."  
"I know but crazy shit happens here all the time. I should have expected something to have been amiss that night."  
"What for me to be alive, for Sonny to shoot me, for me to sleep with Carly, and for me to cheat on Elizabeth with Carly."

"Wait you had sex with Carly?" Jason asked looking very confused.

"Yes, and child present right now, who doesn't need to be learning what that means quite yet. If it helps I was drunk." After I said this Robin and Griffin came onto the roof. When Robin saw me, she looked confused and yet surprised.

"AJ what are you doing here? Why is Allie here?" Robin asked.

"Allie is only here because he decided that it was okay to hide on a plane without asking and come to Port Charles with me. JJ called me." I could feel Allie smirking me, even though he was grounded for a month.

"Wait Robin you knew AJ was alive?" Jason asked looking overly confused.

"Yeah, he let me know after I left Port Charles for Berkeley. He has some pretty awesome kids that he has raised."

"Wait are Clara and JJ your kids, because AJ you might want to stop."

"I adopted Clara and JJ is Julian Jerome's son. I have a five-year-old daughter named Bridget who is in Minnesota where Allie is supposed to be," I told Jason.

"What are you going to do raise them to be alcoholics like yourself?" I knew it was Sonny before I even turned my head. "You need to stay dead for the good of all your children."

Sonny pulled a gun, aimed at me, and pulled the trigger. Jason grabbed his arm, Griffin pulled Robin down to the ground, and Franco tried to cover Allie.

 _PING!_

I looked over at Jason and Sonny, Jason had him pinned down, Robin and Griffin were okay, but Franco was holding Allie's body while blood dripped from the right front of his head. I ran to Allie. I heard the door shut and saw Clara look at Allie with a face of horror.

"Allie," she barely said.

 **Note: Poor Allie shot just like Michael was, but how will this time end. Remember this is not Sonny friendly and while remain this way. I'm going to try to bring the hospital in more and less of the mob.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rant time: Apparently, it's not okay to ask people in a Facebook group if they also don't like Sonny. My post was approved and then removed because it was character bashing but if it was Ava I bet it wouldn't have been. End of rant.**

 **Foxyleo28: I never stopped writing I just didn't want to type it.**

 **Chapter 8**

JJ General Hospital 3/10/18

"WHAT THE FUCK, SONNY!" was all I heard Jason yell. I was half asleep on the couch waiting for my dad or AJ. I looked up as did almost everybody in the room where Jason had Sonny pushed up against the staircase railing.

"YOU JUST SHOT A KID!"

"What does it matter Jason, he'll turn just like bastard of a father AJ. Nobody ever needs that in the world."

"Really because you know what I have no idea why I didn't see that you are a fucking little entitled, selfish, ignorant brat. Allie is my nephew just like how Jake and Danny are AJ's nephews. You would be murdering the person who dared to ever shot Spencer the same." In that moment I realized that Sonny shot Allie, I jumped up and glared at Sonny.

"Why would you care about AJ's brat the Quartermanies will ruin him just like they tried to ruin you after your accident. You were damaged goods and they tried to change into something you never were."

"They tried to make me into who I was before the accident and it didn't work. They stilled loved me even if I wasn't the person they knew before. I've grown and realized that now. You still act like a toddler who can't have a piece of candy. You turn into a toddler when something doesn't go your way throwing the whole goddamn temper tantrum." The elevator opened up and Allie was rolled out on a stretcher with his head bandage and intubated. The doctors rolled Allie down the hall while AJ walked meekly behind with Allie's coat in his hands.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID SONNY! What does that remind you of maybe when Michael was shot." A cop came up and Jason walked back as Sonny was arrested. A woman walked looked up and a confused look came over her face.

"Nathan what is going on?" she asked.

"Carly, your husband just admitted to shooting a kid," he answered.

"Carly, I was aiming for AJ not the kid. AJ's alive he faked his death again. Call Alexis or Diane."  
"Don't even think about calling me, because I won't be ever be representing you. How many times have you threatened to shoot AJ and now you shot his kid," Alexis said I only knew because my dad had shown me a picture.

"Call Diane then."

"No, Sonny I won't call anyone. We went through hell when Michael was shot and AJ is going to go through the exact same hell as we did. I want a divorce and I will give Avery bac to Ava. I'm going back to my house with Josslyn and will be taking all of the kids and my stuff."

"Don't you dare give Avery to Ava. I deserve her more than anyone else. AJ doesn't deserve that brat that I shot.'

"HIS NAME IS ALLIE! HE'S NAMED AFTER HIS FATHER AND HE HAS NEVER EVER BEEN A BRAT TO ANYONE!"

"Wow so AJ has two brats. Here's a life lesson stay away from the alcohol."  
"Sonny shot your mouth or I swear Nathan will have to arrest me for assaulting you. Don't ever talk to my son again. You have no right to judge anyone."

"See I don't keep children secret from my wives Julian." Nathan was now shoving Sonny towards the door.

"No Sonny you just keep secrets about who shot our kids. Remember when Claudia kidnapped me because you publicly announced that she was behind Michael's shooting. I almost lost Josslyn because of you and Michael went to jail. You are the reason Michael was raped not Franco.

"LEAVE THEN ALL OF YOU JUST NEED TO LEARN THAT I AM RIGHT AND WILL ALWAYS BE!" Sonny yelled as he laughed manically as the elevators door closed.

"Wow", Clara said causing us to look up and see her and Franco standing there holding Allie's backpack.

 **Note: I hate having to type chapters but good news two more chapters soon. Next is a flashback to Matthew's death.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Next chapter will be short hopefully chapter 11 will be a lot longer. My sister broke my old laptop screen. Please tell me about anything that doesn't make sense or needs to be changed. Sadly, this chapter will explain Matthew's death, also a remainder that he suffered from brittle bone. Drew is Drew Cain so imagine Steve Burton.**

Chapter 10

Clara telling the story Cassadine Island 7/10/04

"Drew wake up," I yelled trying to wake him up to feed us. JJ climbed onto the bed and started to jump on the bed. Matthew stood in the doorway with his cold stare at the bed.

"What time is it?" Drew asked half-asleep.

"This time!" JJ answered accidentally pulling the alarm clock's cord out of the wall which then sparked making us jump.

"Oh, fire," I said causing Drew to fly out of bed and JJ to tumble out onto the floor. Drew noticed there was no fire.

"Now that you are awake can you make us booberry pancakes, please Drewie", JJ asked.

"Blueberries?" Drew asked.

"That's what I said," JJ answered.

"Is father still asleep," Drew asked me.

"Yeah, the sleeper monster told us he would be angry if he was wake up," I answered.

"Father told you he would be mad if you three woke him up?"

"NOooo the sleeper monster that takes over him when he goes to sleep, silly."

"Pancakes?" Matthew said his first word that morning.

"Does the small master wish to have pancakes?" Drew asked running over to Matthew picking him and tickling him earning a smile and a giggle.

"Want funny face."

"I want choco chip," I said. Drew carried us to the kitchen. Matthew and JJ went off to play as I helped Drew. He started making coffee when grandmother walked in.

"Good morning Clara. Where is Stavros?"  
"The sleeper monster said he would be very angry," I answered.

"I'll be back." Drew finished the pancakes. He went to go get the boys and I followed.

"Alright pancakes are ready."  
"I WANT TO PLAY NOT EAT!" Matthew screamed and he ran away. Drew went to get him and accidentally kicked the rug up causing the corner to fold. Matthew ran towards the window and tripped over the rug.

He fell out the window and died.

 **Note: Matthew will not be brought back as he will be forever dead unless I change my mind. I like Ava so she will have Avery but Carly can visit.**


End file.
